1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to blower devices used in connection with ducting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blower system locatable anywhere along a duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home, commercial and industrial environments frequently involve production of undesirable fumes and odors in enclosed spaces. These gases, which range the gamut from being a mere nuisance to being a serious life threat, must be removed from the enclosed space in a safe and efficient manner.
In the prior art, it is know to remove these gases by operation of a duct and blower combination. The duct serves as a conduit for the gases from the enclosed space to the outside air, and the blower is located at one or the other end of the duct and serves to move the gases along the duct to the outdoors.
One case of particular interest is the production of smoke and odor during the process of grilling foodstuffs in a kitchen. Manufacturers of cooktops typically provide a ventilation system in which a vent is located adjacent the grill unit. The vent is connected via a duct to the outside air, and a blower unit is used to move odorous and smokey air from the kitchen through the vent, along the duct to the outdoors. The blower unit is connected to the duct at either end. In the case of an interior mounting, the blower unit connects with the vent via a short connector duct, and is located generally in the space occupied by the appliance. In the case of an exterior mounting, the blower unit is located outside the building where air is exhausted to the outdoors.
While either conventional installation mode, interior or exterior, does provide excellent air movement from the kitchen to the outdoors, significant problems are nonetheless present. With respect to interior mounting of the blower unit, noise and vibration of the blower unit are detectable to the homeowner, resulting in a substantial amount of annoyance; with respect to exterior mounting, the blower unit is unsightly and subject to degredation due to exposure to the elements.
Accordingly, what is needed in the prior art is a blower system that is located neither at the appliance nor exterior to the building.